We're Like Brothers
by TheBigBadWolf1
Summary: Ikku and Kin are two orphan friends that are both rebellious and violent. They must escape the city, when an infection that turns people into flesh-eating zombies spreads in Japan. How will they cope with others in order to survive? Rated T for violence, swearing and romance. I own my OCs.


Chapter 1 – One Day After

_12 Hours After The Start Of The Infection…_

A/N: I own my OCs that appear in this story. No using them in another story or use them as your own unless you get permission by me.

I haven't got any sleep tonight. Neither has Kin. We're cramped inside a small plywood shed. It's dark and there are no windows. Some strays of moonlight penetrate the various the holes in the wood. The room is empty, only a shelf with some tools. Me and Kin were sitting on the floor, each one in the opposite wall. He kept checking the bullets inside his Smith & Wesson. Outside, screams, explosions, moaning, car crashes and gunshots could be heard from miles away.

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Then, it starts being pushed. Me and Kin quickly got up. I opened my switchblade and Kin cocked his revolver. I grabbed the doorknob. I glanced at Kin. He shook his head positively. I made the door open and Kin shot at the intruder. At his feet, a guy, with his rotten skin and ripped clothes, fell dead. His face was splattered with some drips of blood. The guy's brains were exposed by a clear hole in its skull.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" I said, looking at the corpse, my eyes were fully open.

"No idea." Kin looked at the city through the opening, trying to control his breathing that caught a bit of speed. "But the town's crawling with these guys!"

"What you want to do?" I asked, turning my head at him.

"The news said that there was some kind of deadly infection hitting the city. I'd say we leave." He strapped his gun on his belt and he stared at me. He cleared the gore on his face and then rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt.

"I agree. I'd hate to return to the foster home. But on foot? It'll take days." I said, lifting an eyebrow and opening slightly my arms.

"We go on car. We either find one abandoned or we carjack one."

"If you say so."

We both exited the shed. On the street, a large horde advanced upon a barricade of metal barriers, with a hand full of cops shooting at them. Behind the cops, there were multiple police vehicles.

"Wanna steal one of those?" I proposed, as a smile ripped in my face.

"Fuck yeah! How are we gonna do it though?" He asked, returning the smile, which vanished quickly, thinking about it as an impossible task.

"We might be able to sneak behind them. You can try to hotwire a car, while I make sure the coast is clear."

"You crazy man. We're probably gonna get killed." He chuckled

"We have nothing to lose." I told him, more serious.

We both crouched and approached one of the cars. The police guys were facing their backs against us, and with all the noise they didn't notice us. Kin pulled the door handle slowly, trying to be silent. He started then examining the interface.

"Hey Ikku! The key's on the ignition." He whispered, bent over the seat.

"Flip it on."

I got up and ran to the passenger door. The motor roared and Kin installed himself in the driving seat. He bumped the door closed with a loud noise, which caused an officer to turn around and see us, as I was getting inside the patrol car.

"HEY! Stop!" He shouted, as he fired towards us. The bullet trespassed the front glass and hit right next to my neck. I moved my head and saw the projectile craved in the leather of the seat. Kin then reversed so he would be in the direction of the road.

"Shoot at these assholes!" Kin screamed, as he indicated his revolver laying on the board. I gripped it, I opened the window and I placed my arm out of it. I fired once in a way that it wouldn't hit the man. Although it got him to crouch behind another car. Some seconds later, Kin stepped on the accelerator, twisted the wheel and drifted off on the alternative way, which lead onto the highway. The officer shot another round, and it hit the red and blue light on the ceiling, that shattered in a bunch of pieces.

"Woo!" Kin shouted. "We did it!"

"Man, this's so cool. Now get us out of here."

"Sure. By the way, what's the brake pedal?"

"You don't know how to drive this thing?"

"No, I'm blind on this."

"You better know what you're doing."

I stared out the window. A billboard passed by us as a green blur. It said 'Frontier 29 KM'.

A/N: Tah-Dah! Here's Chapter 1. It's a bit blank, and little info on the world/characters, but I will make the next chapters longer and more interesting. Please drop a review and favorite or whatever the hell you want!


End file.
